


Lex fati

by Fausthaus



Series: Реквием по Вероне [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Скажи, ведь в том, что происходит сейчас в Вероне, твои друзья тоже виноваты?
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Series: Реквием по Вероне [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675204





	Lex fati

**Author's Note:**

> Lex fati (лат.) – Закон судьбы

— Валентин! Как ты провел сегодня день?— Меркуцио отошел от окна и посмотрел на младшего брата, которого не видел почти неделю. — Ведь сегодня в городе было неспокойно. Давно уже не было настолько шумных дней.

— Скажи, ведь в том, что происходит сейчас в Вероне, твои друзья тоже виноваты? — Валентин взял в руки новый стилет Меркуцио и взглянул на узор на металле. — Объясни мне, пожалуйста, я хочу понять, что совершается в городе и почему.

— Под моими друзьями ты подразумеваешь людей из рода Монтекки? — Меркуцио с легким любопытством устремил взгляд на брата.

— Прости, я не очень точно донес до тебя свои мысли. Я не имел в виду всех Монтекки, я желал узнать только про одного человека — Бенволио Монтекки.

— Бенволио, — Меркуцио насмешливо улыбнулся. — Нет, в том, что происходит, он не виновен. Он даже сам не знает, почему он действует так или иначе, помня только о каких-то давних преданиях, о которых уже никто ничего не может сказать рассудительно.

— Из-за выходок этого человека пострадало уже несколько горожан. — Валентин подошел к брату ближе.— Он слишком вспыльчив и неразумен. Его высокомерие и полное пренебрежение к чужой жизни вызывает удивление даже у нашего принца.

— Даже так? — Меркуцио на мгновение задумался. — Возможно, ему следует поостеречься. Если дядя решил обратить внимание на его поведение, то будущее Бенволио может оказаться совсем не таким, о каком он мечтает.

— Тебя это беспокоит? — Валентин отдал стилет брату. — Ты волнуешься за этого человека? Дядя никогда никого не удостаивает своим вниманием просто так, из любопытства. Ему не свойственен этот порок. Если он интересуется судьбой именно этого представителя дома Монтекки, то я вижу только одну причину этому — ты проводишь с ним чересчур много времени, все сильнее погружаясь в перипетии его жизни. Я очень люблю тебя, чтобы не осознать того, что Бенволио тебе небезразличен, ведь так? И я хочу понять, почему ты выбрал именно его. Разве он достоин твоего внимания? Разве он хоть в чем-то равен тебе?

— Ты повторяешь вопросы дяди, — Меркуцио стал серьезным. — Ты похож на него гораздо больше, нежели должен был.

— Я не считаю это недостатком. Напротив, твои слова мне приятны. Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос: почему ты выбрал для себя человека, который тебя недостоин?

— Он красив.

— В Вероне достаточно красивых женщин и мужчин, которые не относятся ни к дому Монтекки, ни к роду их врагов и заслуживают, чтобы на них взглянули более благосклонно.

— Он умен.

— Но не на столько, чтобы понять, когда следует остановиться и задуматься о правильности выбранного пути.

— Он развлекает меня.

— Он настолько хорош, что ты не скучаешь в его обществе? — Валентин рассмеялся. — Тогда я должен изменить свое мнение, я думал о нем слишком плохо. Но разве тебе этого довольно? Разве ты не можешь найти кого-то, с кем будешь скучать еще меньше? Кто более заслуживает твоего внимания?

— Мне никого не хочется больше искать, брат. Ты должен понять, поиски слишком утомительны и отнимают время, которого и так может быть не так много, как мы думаем. Поиски часто заканчиваются неудачей. Бездумно тратить драгоценное время на подобные глупости мне не позволяет мой разум. К тому же, тебе следует понять, что кроме разума существует голос сердца. И ему иногда невозможно противостоять.

— Тебя влечет к Бенволио Монтекки вопреки собственному рассудку?

— Я никогда не позволю своему сердцу решать за меня. Но я не хочу сейчас ему противиться. Меня влечет к Бенволио. Меня привлекают его мысли, его насмешливость, его красота и свойства характера, о которых ты недавно так пренебрежительно упоминал. Также меня влечет его тело. Он очень хорош, Валентин, я не хочу отказываться от него, ведь не просто так именно он оказался на моей дороге.

— А он? Он ценит то, что ты выбрал его?

— Не думай, что я так легко поддаюсь его чарам, что готов на безрассудство. Как бы хорош он ни был, я никогда не сделаю первого шага. Он старается разгадать мои загадки, но, к сожалению, ты прав. В некоторых вопросах он не настолько великолепен, как в фехтовании или ссорах. Но должен тебе признаться, меня забавляет эта игра. Ведь однажды он все поймет и именно ему придется сделать выбор. До той поры пусть идет все как идет. А ты ведь не одобряешь моего выбора?

— Нет, — Валентин покачал головой. — Я повторю еще раз, что я слишком люблю тебя, брат, и именно поэтому я не могу желать тебе удачи в этой любви. Я никогда не приму Бенволио Монтекки, тебе придется с этим смириться. При этом я не сделаю ничего, чтобы нарушить твои планы. Но дядя не доверяет никому, поэтому он не будет просто наблюдать, как кто-то из семьи, являющейся постоянным нарушителем порядка в его городе, так стремится быть рядом с тобой. Бенволио все же стоит быть осторожнее. Чересчур часто его имя упоминается в докладах принцу, как главного возмутителя спокойствия. Однажды подобное положение может дяде надоесть и Бенволио будет выслан.

— Я не думаю, что все настолько плохо, Валентин. Дядя тоже любит играть, особенно если при этом ему настолько интересен результат. А что может быть увлекательнее введения в игру новой фигуры, которая может изменить все вокруг и вторгнуться в естественный ход событий.

— Даже, если не понимает к чему все может привести? Ведь Бенволио не представляет, в какие события он может вмешаться. Тебе его совсем не жаль?

— Нет, — Меркуцио взял брата за руку и крепко сжал. — Мне не жаль Бенволио. Я не буду его даже предупреждать о том, что может произойти. Он должен со всем справиться сам. А если он не сумеет этого сделать, значит, мне придется признать, что я ошибся, как бы ни велик был удар по моему самолюбию. И ты действительно слишком хорошо меня знаешь, Валентин, потому что ты прав — я никогда не смогу любить человека, который не будет меня достоин.


End file.
